


Unintended Side effects of Hermione's Research

by DarkkBluee



Series: Stufflebot Prompt Fill + Original Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because Parselmouth is not exclusive to Slytherin's line, Canon Divergence, Gen, Hermione is Good at Research, Hermione's Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkkBluee/pseuds/DarkkBluee
Summary: Prompt: Rita Skeeter inherits Ilvermorny.





	Unintended Side effects of Hermione's Research

“Heir of Slytherin, this. Heir of Slytherin, that. Do these people have nothing better to talk about?!!” Hermione scoffs as she notices another group of Hufflepuff’s jumping back and out of Harry’s way.

“You’re right,” a voice says from behind them, and they all turn to look at a very disgruntled Parvati Patil. “These people think that Slytherin is the only Parselmouth in the world and that it is an evil ability. What would they know about the difference between a boon and bane?”   
  


“Huh? You mean there are  _ other _ Parselmouths in the world? Blimey, as if Slytherin wasn’t bad enough!” Ron exclaims and Parvati glares at him.

“Of course! I’ll have you know that Parselmouths are very popular in India, Africa and Australia. And that Britain doesn’t have a monopoly on the ability.” The irritated girl states and Hermione is instantly enraptured.

“You mean there are other families in the world with that ability? And oh, the difference in public opinion about a magical gift in different parts of the world is very interesting too! Can you tell me more?” Hermione asks as she stares at the usually gossip-engrossed girl in wonder.

“Yes.” She says, taken aback by Hermione’s enthusiasm. “In fact, the American school, Ilvermorny, was founded by a distant half-blood descendent of Salazar Slytherin, Isolt Sayre, who ran away from her family. She disowned by her family, married a muggle and is well known for her travels across the world. In fact, Harry is more likely to be a descendent from Sayre or a foreign Parselmouth as compared to being the Heir of Slytherin.”

“That is interesting.” Hermione’s eyes glazed over, as if engrossed in thoughts. “Where can I find books on this? Does the library have more information?”

“I learnt from our cultural histories. As for the library? I guess so. It’s not like I go there much. Padma might help more.” Parvati shrugs and then turns to the green haired boy was silent throughout the conversation. “For what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re the Heir of Slytherin, Potter. And Parseltongue is certainly  _ not evil _ .”

“Thanks, Parvati!” Harry smiles. Parvati nods back before leaving.

“Come on, Harry. We have a free period now. We need to go back to the library.” Hermione says, her hands clamping down on Harry and Ron’s shoulders. “I need help with this and it’ll go faster with more people.”

“What? Why?!” Ron says, aghast at the idea of more reading right after classes.

“Because,” Hermione says, and her eyes blaze with determination, “We’re going to  _ prove _ that Harry isn’t the Heir of Slytherin by tracing back the lineage. That one can be Parselmouth without being Slytherin’s Heir.”

And hence, all thoughts of the Chamber of Secrets were forgotten as the trio found a much better, easier and  _ safer _ way to prove Harry’s innocence.

***********

Rita Skeeter looks at the latest issue of  _ The Quibbler _ with wide-eyed surprise. It doesn’t help that an official Gringotts Certified genealogy tree is attached to the article. 

“Oh.” Bozo, her photography partner, looks over her shoulder as he reads the article. “Congrats, Rita.”

“Con-congrats?!” She sputters through her shock, her hands clenching around the magazine that reports more fiction than facts. “I’m being called the Heir of Slytherin and you’re congratulating me?!”

“Well…” Bozo scratches his head. “You’re also Isolt Sayre’s oldest descendent and have apparently inherited Ilvermorny. It’s like, being descended from one of the Hogwarts Founders! Which you also are, technically. Fame and money! Just think about how many articles you can sell just by adding ‘Rita Skeeter, Descendent of Salazar Slytherin and Isolt Sayre’.”

“That is not the point, Bozo!” she shrieks. “I just wrote an article in last month’s Prophet about how Harry Potter is a budding Dark Wizard and we need someone with a firm hand to guide him. And now, this! He’s not  _ related _ to the Slytherin line and he’s in  _ Gryffindor _ . I, on the other hand, was a Slytherin. This makes it seem like I was targeting Potter to draw attention away from myself. And even worse, why did I not know about this?  _ I _ could have written a better article on the topic than some  _ 11 year old girl _ ! Think about the lost opportunity!”

“Errr, so you’re angry about the fact that Lovegood got a drop on the news before you did?” Bozo asks hesitatingly. “Not that the article paints you in a bad light?”   
  


“Of course not.” She scoffs. “Who do you think I am? I’m  _ Rita Skeeter _ . Publicity is not an issue. A missed opportunity  _ is _ .”

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Bozo asks and Rita grins.

“Milk this opportunity for all it’s worth.”

She does just that, and the next 3 months are the best months of Rita’s Career. She’s suddenly very popular amongst the pureblood crowd and even Lucius Malfoy gives her a wide space and respectful nods.

Everything is peaceful, until Hermione Granger is attacked. The girl was the main researcher of the article and her petrification was assumed to be a revenge plot. She manages to somehow evade the arrest and prove her innocence when Fudge himself comes to her office with an arrest warrant. A judicious use of blackmail also helps. She even tones down on the ‘Heir of Slytherin and Ilvermorny’ titles. And all is well. 

Then, Ginerva Weasley, a pureblood is kidnapped and killed. The Ministry wastes no time in arresting her. Apparently, having a reputation for sneaking in and printing private conversations of Ministry personnel means she has the ability to sneak into Hogwarts to petrify Muggleborn students, and having blackmail on some of the jury means they’re all the more eager to not give her a trial and throw her straight into Azkaban. The Animagus thing was just icing on the cake. 

She doesn’t accept her condition, though. She is a Slytherin and she will be free, by hook or crook. The thought of her innocence keeps her sane and sharp enough to plot a crude plan. She writes and smuggles an anonymous article about the injustice done to her to  _ The Prophet _ , in the hopes of drawing attention to herself. Maybe all those purebloods would at least help the Heir of Slytherin out! 

It doesn’t work. Instead, an inquiry is launched and Sirius Black is freed. Rita, on the other hand, is fined for illegal activities and attempted insurrection. Her sentence is extended and for once,she is at a loss. She re-learns a lesson she had forgotten over a decade long successful career: The pen is mightier than the sword but no match for the bureaucrat.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated ~


End file.
